Sin tí
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Mi historia de la vida de Harry y compañía antes y despúes de la batalla final. Harry y Hermione! TERMINADO! Two-Shot y Epílogo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! :D
1. La Batalla Final

**Hola :D, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con otra historia. ****Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que leyeron mi Fic anterior **_**"Desde que te ví",**_** y se tomaron un tiempecito para dejar un comentario, y para aquellos que leyeron y no comentaron ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!. Sus Reviews me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir.**__

**Esta será un Two-Shot, narra la vida Harry y compañía antes y después de la batalla final. **

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! **

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

**- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)**

**La historia toma en cuenta hasta el 6to libro. **

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Sin**** tí**

**[H&HR]**

**Two****-Shot**

_By: MissPotterGranger_

**Capítulo 1: La batalla final. **

-Harry, prometiste que cuando llegara el momento hablaríamos, ¡Este es el momento!

-No Hermione, no lo es y ya habíamos hablado de eso, la decisión está tomada

-No, aún no, es por eso que vamos a hablar, no puedes decidir por ambos – le dijo rebasándolo y parándose frente a él haciendo que se frenara – Somos una pareja Harry, las decisiones las tomamos los dos, no tú

-Pues lo siento, pero no puedo apoyarte en esto

De momento la discusión concluyó, aun que ambos sabían que continuaría. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la castaña, pues este año la habían nombrado premio anual. Entraron y Hermione cerró la puerta mágicamente y la silenció.

-¿Por qué no me quieres ahí? – preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado desde el pasillo. Harry la miró

-No es que no quiera que estés ahí – le dijo seriamente – Es solo que es demasiado peligroso

-¿Crees que no sé que es peligroso?, ¿Crees que no se a lo que me enfrento?, porque déjame decirte que si de verdad lo crees, estas completamente equivocado

-Yo sé Hermione, sé que tú mejor que nadie sabe todo acerca de esto, pero entiende, es demasiado peligroso para ti

-¿Entonces crees que soy débil? – preguntó un tanto indignada

-¡No! – exclamó - ¡Por Merlín claro que no! Eres una de las mejores

-¡¿Entonces me puedes explicar cuál es el maldito problema? – le gritó

-¡El problema es que si Voldemort te ve…!

-¡Pues claro que me va a ver! ¡Sé que me estará buscando! – le gritó acercándose a él – Pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo, estoy dispuesta a pelear contra él si es necesario, por ti, porque te amo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-¡Eso lo entiendo perfecto!, ¿Por qué no puedes entender tu, que por esa misma razón no quiero que vayas? ¡Yo también te amo!

-¡Entonces apóyame! ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Hermione – le dijo tratando de calmarse, la tomó por los hombros y habló – Te apoyo en todo lo que quieras, en todo amor, pero no en esto. Por favor compréndeme

-¿Por qué no puedes comprender tú que quiero estar contigo en esto? Siempre te he apoyado, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? – le dijo susurrando con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba – Quiero apoyarte, quiero estar a tu lado luchando, quiero ser parte de esto – suspiró, convencer a Harry se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero no se daría por vencida. – Eres mi mejor amigo, mi novio, y más y estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, así lo prometimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, amor pero…

-¿Pero? – le preguntó con insistencia

-Tengo que hacer esto solo – le respondió con decisión

-Solo – repitió, sintiendo frustración - ¿Qué crees que es esto?, ¿A que quieres jugar Harry?

-¿Jugar? – le preguntó comenzando a alzar la voz – ¡No estoy jugando a nada!

-¡Entonces que! – gritó - ¡¿Qué es?

- No me…

- ¡¿No qué?

-¡No me siento fuerte!

-¿Fuerte? – gritó incrédula - ¡¿Y no dejarme ir te va a hacer fuerte?

-¡Por Merlín, no Hermione!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! – gritó tomándola por los hombros – No resistiría, el solo pensarlo hace que me llene de desesperación y… - Harry cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la de ella. Cuando recuperó la calma abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo -Herms, si vienes estaré más concentrado en cuidar de ti que en terminar con Voldemort – se separó un poco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos– No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, eres mi vida y no quiero que nada te pase. No soy tan fuerte - confesó

Todo el enojo y frustración que Hermione sentía se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos y sin poder evitarlo más lo besó. Las manos de ambos buscaban desesperadas el contacto del otro, necesitándose. Ella también tenía miedo de perderlo, y esa también era por esa razón más para ir a esa guerra. Cuando se separaron Hermione lo miró con infinita ternura y amor

-Trabajando juntos no hay que ser tan fuertes – le susurró

-No sé que hacer – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – Solo no quiero ponerte en peligro. – Hermione sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso

-Te propongo algo – le dijo tomando sus manos – Me dejas ir – Harry hizo un ademán para replicar pero la mirada de Hermione lo obligó a hacer lo contrario y le indicó que continuara – Iré, y si la cosa se pone fea, hare lo que me pidas. ¡Lo que sea!. Lo único que quiero es apoyarte Harry – lo miró rogándole con la mirada y poniéndole su mejor cara preguntó - ¿Qué dices?

Harry la observó atentamente, era una buena propuesta, y aun que no estaba de acuerdo del todo, tomó en cuenta que ella iría aun que él no accediera y asintió.

-De acuerdo. Trato hecho. – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se lazó sobre él en un abrazo estrangulador digno de Molly Weasley, haciendo reír a Harry, se separó un poco y lo besó. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, lo miró acariciándole su masculino rostro

-Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta – Te amo Harry

- Yo también te amo Hermione – contestó el ojiverde y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad.

El amor y la pasión que sentían por el otro se vio reflejado en ese beso. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de su novia y con sumo cuidado acostó a Hermione sobre ella y él se colocó arriba de ella, todo sin dejar de besarla. La ropa en poco tiempo se convirtió en un estorbo y ambos se encargaron de despojar al otro de sus prendas.

La pasión entre ellos iba en aumento y en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraron desnudos entregándose en cuerpo y alma al otro. Cuando todo terminó Harry se dejo caer sobre Hermione, y la besó de nuevo, pero ahora con ternura, ambos se miraron sonriendo y entre palabras de amor y promesas de una vida juntos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días transcurrían sin ninguna anomalía y eso alertaba a la Orden, incluyendo a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, y a otros estudiantes que se habían unido a la causa, incluidos algunos miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Esto es totalmente preocupante y opino que hay que tomar medidas de inmediato, no podemos esperar más –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Remus – dijo Kingsley – De seguro Voldemort tiene un plan que incluye un ataque sorpresa o algo parecido, no podemos arriesgar a Hogwarts y a sus alumnos

-¿Qué siguieren entonces? – preguntó la Profesora McGonagall

-Creemos que lo mejor será poner extrema seguridad en Hogwarts y sus alrededores incluido Hogsmeade y King Cross – expuso Tonks

-Me parece bien – dijo McGonagall

-Mientras tanto Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, y yo seguiremos dando clases avanzadas de Defensa a los jóvenes – dijo Alastor mirando fijamente a Harry y los demás. McGonagall asintió, al igual que los jóvenes.

-Es todo por hoy – dijo Remus levantándose de su silla – Avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

Todos los aurores y miembros de la Orden salieron de la sala de menesteres. McGonagall estaba hablando con Hermione acerca de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Ron y Ginny hablaban con sus padres y hermanos. Remus se acercó a Harry y colocó una mano en su hombro

-Ya verás que todo esto pasará pronto y podremos tener una vida normal – dijo dándole apoyo

-Eso espero – respondió al momento que miraba a Hermione y sonrió. Remus se percató de ello y lo miró con picaría

-Así que… ¿Hermione eh? – preguntó en un tono burlón haciendo reír a Harry

-¿Loco no? – respondió riendo - ¿Quién pensaría que me enamoraría de mi mejor amiga?

-En realidad yo sí lo pensaba y Sirius también– confesó bajo la mirada incrédula del ojiverde – Él y yo lo discutimos un día, cuando ustedes estaban en cuarto o quinto año, siempre supimos que pasaría algo entre ustedes

-¿Y cómo lo sabían? – preguntó Harry muerto de curiosidad

-Porque cuando miras a Hermione, tienes la misma mirada de enamorado que tenía tu padre cada vez que miraba a tu madre – le dijo soltando una carcajada, y Harry se sonrojó – Además de que todo lo que han vivido juntos los ha unido en un lazo muy fuerte

-Todo listo cariño, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Tonks al llegar hasta ellos.

-Claro – le respondió Remus – nos vemos Harry. Cuídate - le dio un abrazo y se fue junto con el resto de la Orden.

Mayo había llegado y aún no había señales de Voldemort, y eso alertaba a la Orden. Tal como había dicho Moody dos meses atrás, él, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley habían iniciado sus clases de Defensa a todo Hogwarts y cada vez mejoraban más. La seguridad se había vuelto más estricta y las salidas a Hogsmeade habían sido completamente canceladas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines, era de noche y habían decidido salir para tomar un poco de aire y descansar después de los cansados entrenamientos. Harry y Ron caminaban un poco delante de las chicas y conversaban

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Es un gran paso – preguntó Ron un tanto contraído

-No estuve más seguro de nada en mi vida Ron – respondió con seguridad

-Entonces no me queda más que apoyarte y desearte suerte hermano

-Gracias amigo

-¿Y cómo se lo dirás?

-He estado pensándolo y creo que ya se lo que haré…

-¿De qué crees que hablen?

-No lo sé – respondió la castaña frunciendo el ceño –Espero que nada malo

-Si yo también lo espero – respondió Luna - ¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Ginny?

-Espero que bien, ella y Neville hacen una bonita pareja

-Yo también lo creo –

Ambas apuraron el paso para alcanzar a los chicos quienes en cuanto llegaron ellas callaron

-¿Por qué de pronto de callaron?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada – respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono

Horas más tarde Harry y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano, Harry era el que guiaba, pues le había dicho a Hermione que lo acompañara a un lugar en donde le enseñaría "algo" y la castaña muerta de curiosidad llevaba siguiéndolo por más de 5 minutos

-¿Harry a donde vamos? – preguntó Hermione por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de camino

-No seas impaciente, ya lo verás.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban frente a una gran puerta, la sala de los menesteres. Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a caminar frente a la puerta.

-¿La sala de los menesteres? – preguntó sorprendida, pero Harry no respondió

La puerta apareció frente a ellos, Harry la miró y sonrió

-Ahora, cierra los ojos – dijo parándose detrás de ella, Hermione hizo lo que Harry le pidió, Harry la condujo dentro de la sala, revisó que todo estuviera en orden- Ábrelos

Hermione quedó impresionada, en la habitación había una mesa para dos personas y sobre ella flotaban unas velas. A un costado una chimenea encendida y frente a ella un sillón parecido al de la sala común, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la cama al fondo de la habitación y lo miró con una ceja alzada, gesto al que Harry solo pudo poner una sonrisa inocente

-Este lugar es hermoso – dijo Hermione mientras lo admiraba - ¿y para que hiciste todo esto? – le preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Qué no puedo sorprender a mi novia? – le preguntó riendo abrazándola por la cintura - ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta – respondió y lo besó – Gracias

-No hay por que darlas

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí? – preguntó viendo la mesa

-Si, a menos que quieras cenar con el resto de Gryffindor que conmigo – dijo haciéndola reír

-Por supuesto que no, yo me quedo contigo – respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-En ese caso… ¿Me acompañaría a la mesa? – dijo en un tono demasiado educado que hizo soltar una carcajada a Hermione

-Claro caballero – respondió tomando la mano que su novio le ofrecía, Harry le retiró la silla y una vez que se sentó él hizo lo mismo frente a ella. Al instante frente a ellos apareció la comida, se veía deliciosa

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione señalando la comida con el tenedor

-Claro, fue un trabajo duro aun que no creas – le respondió para luego beber de su jugo de calabaza, Hermione alzó la ceja y Harry rio – De acuerdo, Dobby y Winky me ayudaron –

-¿Les pediste que…?

– Sé que no apruebas que los elfos trabajen sin un pago justo y como imagine que lo dirías te diré que si les pague, y aun que ellos se negaban al final aceptaron – Hermione sonrió

-Entonces la próxima vez que veamos a Dobby y a Winky, recuérdame darles las gracias, esto esta delicioso.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y después de que los platos desaparecieran ambos se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, que a pesar de no estar en invierno se disfrutaba de su fuego. Cuando notaron la hora eran más de las 10.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó Hermione

-Sí, por eso hice aparecer una cama aquí – respondió señalándola – Aunque te apuesto que malpensaste el objetivo que tenía cuando entraste – Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y ocultó su cara en el cuello de Harry quien comenzó a reír

Un silencio agradable se formó entre ellos, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras se abrazaban, mientras Hermione se relajaba de todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, mientras Harry miraba fijamente un punto fijo en las llamas, pensando en todo lo que pasaba alrededor, pero especialmente en una cosa que cambiaría su vida para siempre y el nerviosismo lo consumía poco a poco por ello

Dio un largo y pesado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione quien se separó un poco de él y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó acomodando un mechón de cabello negro hacia atrás, Harry dejó de mirar al fuego para mirar a Hermione

-Sí, solo pensaba – respondió

-¿En qué?

-En ti, en mí, Ron, Luna, en todos – suspiró - Pensaba en la guerra, y en el futuro – dijo mirándola fijamente al decir la palabra "Futuro"

-No te atormentes con eso amor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – dijo acariciando su cabello negro

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera? ¿Si Voldemort lograra…?

-Alto – le dijo Hermione – Ni siquiera pienses en eso como una posibilidad Potter – le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice – Tú vencerás, lo sé, por favor, no repitas lo que acabas de decir – le dijo mirándolo con añoranza, como si no quisiera que se apartara de su lado y lo abrazó.

Harry suspiró, era cierto, si quería que lo que pensaba se volviera realidad, debía salir vivo de esta. Dejó salir su valor Gryffindor y se separó un poco de Hermione y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me amas? – Hermione le sonrió

-Más que a mi vida – respondió con seguridad

-Entonces… ¿Harías algo por mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara

-Lo que sea

Harry metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Hermione al verlo se tapó la boca con una mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó nervioso y a la vez emocionado

Hermione no podía articular palabra de la emoción, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y solo asintió con la cabeza varias veces y en Harry se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡SÍ! – gritó Hermione y se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, Harry correspondió de inmediato, ambos no cambian en felicidad, ¡estaban comprometidos!. Cuando se separaron Harry tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el anular izquierdo de Hermione

-Es hermoso – dijo Hermione admirándolo

-No más que tú – ambos se miraron y Hermione lo besó -Te amo

-También yo –

Después de eso, solo la sala de los menesteres fue testigo de lo que ocurrió ahí, y solo se puede decir que Hermione no estaba tan equivocada con respecto al objetivo de la cama, ya que esa noche la compartieron juntos, amándose e imaginándose una vida juntos después de la batalla.

Harry y Hermione habían contado a sus amigos sobre su compromiso al día siguiente, no podían estar más contentos, Hermione, Luna y Ginny no tardaron ni un segundo en iniciar con los preparativos de la boda, y discutían sobre los vestidos, las flores y otras cosas más que los chicos no tenían idea.

Pero la felicidad que todos sentían se vio desvanecida en solo unos segundos cuando los chicos estaban sentados en la sala común después de haber cenado, una fuerte explosión se sintió, poniendo a todos en alerta y de esa siguieron otras más, Harry miró por la ventana y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, en la obscuridad se podían ver las siluetas de varios hombres encapuchados gracias a la luz de las explosiones recientes. Harry volteó a ver a los demás quienes esperaban algo de información.

-Mortífagos, hay que avisar a McGonagall y a la Orden – informó alarmado

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ginny un poco asustada

-Ron, envía una lechuza a Remus, que la Orden venga – le dijo Harry a su mejor amigo

-De acuerdo – respondió con decisión y salió de la sala común

-Hermione, Ginny, Luna, asegúrense que los estudiantes más pequeños estén a salvo y avisen a los prefectos yo iré con McGonagall

Luna salió de la sala común para informar a los de Ravenclaw y Ginny comenzó a tranquilizar a los de primer año. Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, y después lo besó.

-Cuídate mucho – le dijo con angustia en su voz,

-Tú también – le respondió de igual manera – Y recuerda tu promesa

-La recuerdo, pero tú no olvides la tuya – sin evitarlo lo abrazó de nuevo

-Volveré lo prometo, además, ¿cómo piensas casarte sin el novio? – Hermione rió

-Te amo

-También te amo – Harry la besó de nuevo y después de un último abrazo salió en busca de la directora del colegio.

Algunos alumnos corrían por los pasillos, mientras otros, especialmente los mayores intentaban tranquilizar a los más chicos, Harry llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina de la directora que en ese mismo instante iba saliendo

-Profesora McGonagall – la llamó Harry

-Potter, que bueno verte bien – le dijo con alivio – Hay Mortífagos rodeando todo Hogwarts, ya sabes las medidas de seguridad

-Lo sé, les dije a Hermione, Luna y Ginny que avisaran a los prefectos de cada casa para ponerlos en marcha y Ron fue a enviarle una nota a Remus

-Bien hecho Potter, yo he hecho lo mismo hace unos instantes, la Orden viene en camino

Segundos después un ruido dentro de la oficina llamó la atención de Minerva y Harry, entraron y de la chimenea comenzaban a salir varias personas de la Orden y del Ministerio.

-Minerva – dijo Remus en cuanto la vio

-Remus que bueno que llegas – respondió en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente – Es hora

Los miembros de la Orden miraron a Harry significativamente y él asintió. La hora había llegado, ese era el día en que todo terminaría y por fin podría tener una vida normal. Cuando salieron a los jardines, algunos miembros de la Orden y varios alumnos estaban peleando, había ya varios Mortífagos caídos y estaban atados con cuerdas para ser enviados al ministerio y aplicar sentencia.

Harry buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontró y fue hacia ellos. La guerra aumentaba su ritmo y aún no había rastro de Voldemort, ahora no solo había magos y brujas peleando si no toda clase de creaturas mágicas.

La escena que se observaba era totalmente aterradora, había cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, unos heridos otros muertos, habían pasado más de dos horas y seguía sin haber rastro de Voldemort. Harry vio como Hermione se batía en duelo con tres Mortífagos y vio con terror como uno se acercaba por detrás y ella no se había dado cuenta, corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas y atacó al mortífago y la ayudó a inmovilizar y a aturdir a los otros tres.

-Gracias por eso – le agradeció la castaña

-Por nada, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó analizándola

-Bien, unos rasguños pero es todo – restándole importancia - ¿tu cómo estás?

-Bien, aun que un poco preocupado, aún no hay señales de Voldemort

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte Potter – dijo una fría voz detrás de ambos –Ya estoy aquí

Harry volteó y frente a él se encontraban mirándolo un par de ojos rojos, Voldemort estaba frente a él, ahora sí, era el momento de terminar con todo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Uff! xD. Espero que hayan llegado hasta acá y que les haya gustado.**

**Espero tener la actualización muy pronto =), prometo no tardar mucho**** ^_^**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, como dije arriba **_**Sus Reviews me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir.**_** Así que…**** ¡****REVIEWS PORFAVORRRR!**** =D**

**De antemano gracias por leer, volveré pronto!**

**Cuídense****, un beso!**

**Caro ;D**


	2. Sin tí

**Hola de nuevo! =), bien como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo y último capítulo del Fic!. De verdad siento haber tardado tanto, pero no contaba con que mi familia y yo saldríamos de viaje, además de que he tenido problemas con la pagina :S ¡LO SIENTO!. Espero que el capitulo recompense la espera xD.**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Adrit126, Jesica-haruzuchia y a Lyls Ami G.P.: **Por sus Reviews muchas gracias, de verdad! Me animan mucho!

**Andreapotter 96, Jenny Hatake, Den Watson, Gela-Chan, OrchideeNoire y Lunatica Potter Black: **Por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, alertas, etc. ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE OPINAN DE ELLA,=) agradecería un Review! ^^'

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! **

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

**- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)**

"_**Cursiva entre comillas" **_**– (Pensamientos de los personajes)**

**Los *Flashbacks* se indican con anticipación. **

La historia toma en cuenta hasta el 6to libro.

Nos vemos abajo!

**Sin tí**

**[H&HR]**

**Two-Shot**

**By: MissPotterGranger**

**Capítulo 2: Sin ti**

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte Potter – dijo una fría voz detrás de ambos –Ya estoy aquí

Harry volteó y frente a él se encontraban mirándolo un par de ojos rojos, Voldemort estaba frente a él, ahora sí, era el momento de terminar con todo.

Harry puso de inmediato a Hermione tras de él en un intento de protegerla

-Vaya vaya Potter – dijo Voldemort al ver lo que Harry hacía - ¿Protegiendo a una sangre sucia? Sácame de una duda, ¿todos los Potter se enamoran de sangre sucias o es simple casualidad entre tú y tu miserable padre? – Voldemort soltó una carcajada – Ambos son unos patéticos, enamorados de la escoria

Harry completamente harto y enojado hizo un ademán para ir directo a Voldemort pero Hermione se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo

-No lo hagas - dijo la castaña atrayendo a Harry de vuelta hacia ella

Voldemort soltó una carcajada

-Vaya Potter, ahora se sabe quién manda – dijo para volver a reír

-¿Vas a seguir riéndote como un idiota o vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez? – gritó Harry enojado

-Claro Harry – dijo un poco más calmado – Terminemos con esto

-Avada Kedavra- Expelliarmus- gritaron ambos

Pero con una agilidad impresionante ambos evitaron los hechizos, Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que en ese preciso momento parecía querer atacar a Voldemort

-No – le dijo Harry – Tu vete de aquí

-¿Estás loco? ¡Cuidado! – un hechizo les había pasado rozando a ambos, Harry lo desvió sin problema y contraatacó – No te dejaré aquí con él

-Lo harás porque lo prometiste, dijiste que harías lo que yo te dijera, así que vete de aquí, por favor amor – suplicó

Hermione lo observó atentamente por unos segundos y asintió, se lanzó a besarlo y se separó de él en unos segundos

-Cuídate y… por favor vuelve – le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo haré – dijo acariciando su mejilla al momento que evitaba los hechizos lanzados – Te amo

- También yo – respondió

-¿Qué pasa Potter? - se escuchó la fría voz de Voldemort - ¿Terminaste con tu escena romántica?-

Voldemort al ver a Hermione irse, negó con la cabeza

-No sangre sucia, tú no te irás – y con un hechizo Hermione se encontró al lado de Voldemort – Vamos a divertirnos un rato

-¡HERMIONE!

La castaña buscaba inútilmente una forma de zafarse de Voldemort y él harto la lanzó al piso

-_Crucio_- Hermione al instante comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo Harry se situó frente a ella

-_Protego Totalum- _la maldición desapareció

De la nada varios Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden llegaron al lugar y los hechizos comenzaron a lanzarse al igual que varios minutos antes de que Voldemort apareciera

-¡Harry! – gritó una voz

-¡Ron! – respondió el pelinegro, Ron se agachó para llegar a la altura de Harry y Hermione

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver que se tomaba el vientre con fuerza

-Si Ron – respondió la castaña levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de los dos chicos - ¿Y Ginny, Luna, Neville y los demás?

-Están bien no te preocupes – respondió

-Ron necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Harry seriamente, Ron asintió – Saca a Hermione de aquí, ponla a salvo

-Pierde cuidado amigo –

Una nueva explosión se escuchó, Harry miró a su alrededor, Remus, Tonks y Moody luchaban contra Voldemort. _"Es suficiente" – _pensó Harry. Le echó una última mirada a su amigo y a su prometida y salió corriendo hacía el innombrable mientras Ron y Hermione se reunían con Luna.

Harry tomó su varita y la apuntó contra Voldemort, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y salió volando hacia atrás, una vez recuperado Voldemort contraatacó, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo evitó tirándose al suelo, ahora agradecía los entrenamientos y se levantó de nuevo

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Tom?

OoOoOoO

-Ron suéltame, debo volver – insistía Hermione

-No Hermione, oíste a Harry, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro – insistía el pelirrojo

-Por favor Ron, entiéndeme, tengo que estar con él, debo apoyarlo

-Lo apoyarás más si no estás cerca, enserio – dijo Luna

-Pero…

La frase de la castaña se vio incompleta, en ese momento el suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies y una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores acompañadas con gritos y 2 rayos de luz verde se observaba en donde estaban Harry y Voldemort.

OoOoOoO

Harry ya no resistía, se sentía demasiado débil, además de que su estomago sangraba en una cantidad considerable. Voldemort no estaba mucho mejor que él, este se hallaba en el suelo sosteniendo la varita con fuerza. Ambos se detuvieron por unos segundos, se observaron

-_Avada Kedavra _– pronunciaron a la vez

El suelo bajo ellos tembló y al igual que años atrás sus varitas se conectaron, pero esta vez no vio a sus padres. El hechizo de Harry iba perdiendo fuerza considerablemente, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

-_"Tengo que vencer, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas" _– Observó como Ron llevaba a la fuerza a Hermione acompañados de Luna, observó a su castaña, tenía que ganar, una vida junto a ella lo esperaba –_"Esto es por ti Hermione".-_

Harry tomó su varita con más fuerza ignorando el incontrolable dolor en su cuerpo y pensando en su vida futura su rayo avanzo considerablemente

-Hasta nunca Tom – murmuró

Su rayo venció al de Voldemort, y en ese momento un gran explosión se escuchó, todos a su alrededor dejaron de luchar para ver lo que pasaba entre Harry y Voldemort. El cuerpo de Voldemort se había convertido en cenizas mientras que el cuerpo del moreno yacía tendido sobre el frio suelo.

Los Mortífagos al ver a su amo derrotado comenzaron a escapar, algunos lo lograron, pero otros fueron capturados por la Orden, todos comenzaban a festejar la victoria.

OoOoOoO

-¡Por Merlín Harry! – exclamó Hermione, y deshaciéndose del agarre de Ron, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su prometido

-¡Hermione! – gritaron Ron y Luna y fueron corriendo tras ella

Al llegar junto a Harry, la ojimiel se dejó caer a su lado.

-¡Harry!, ¿estás bien? – preguntó notablemente preocupada

-Sí – respondió él débilmente - ¿Tu estas bien?

-Perfectamente – respondió la castaña para después besarlo - ¡Lo lograste! – Hermione sintió como Harry no respondía a su beso, se detuvo para observarlo y en ese momento Hermione sintió algo húmedo en el suelo, incrédula miró una gran cantidad de sangre - ¡Por Dios que te ha hecho! – exclamó al ver el torso de su novio cubierto de sangre

- No lo sé – respondió respirando con dificultad – Me lanzó un hechizo, no pude evitarlo – dijo débilmente, el habla se le dificultaba.

Hermione tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, estaba escalofriantemente frio, su respiración era muy lenta y el miedo la abordo.

-Harry hay que llevarte a San Mungo de inmediato – le dijo con angustia y observó con terror como Harry perdía la conciencia - ¿Harry?, ¡Harry!, Por Merlín ¡Ron, Luna! – gritó al verlos llegar. Se levantó de inmediato y Ron y Luna la miraron espantados, las manos y parte de la ropa de Hermione están cubiertas de sangre y los ojos de ella cubiertos de lágrimas.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna con terror, Ron se había arrodillado para examinar a Harry

-¡No lo sé Luna, está perdiendo sangre y esta inconsciente, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo!

-Iré a pedir ayuda – dijo la rubia de inmediato, y salió corriendo en busca de algún miembro de la Orden. Hermione sin perder más tiempo tomó el primer objeto que estuvo a su alcance y creó un traslador.

Ella, Ron y un inconsciente Harry aparecieron en los pasillos de San Mungo en segundos. Los doctores de inmediato fueron a atender al salvador del mundo mágico, como ahora la llamaba mientras Ron y Hermione esperaban.

Minutos después un ajetreo se escucho en los pasillos.

-¡Ron, Hermione! – exclamo Remus - ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Lo están atendiendo se lo llevaron hace unos minutos – respondió la castaña con su rostro empapado en lágrimas – Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo y estaba sangrando mucho y… - no pudo continuar pues el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, Remus la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla

-Tranquila Hermione, Harry es fuerte y saldrá de ésta.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y nadie les daba respuesta de Harry, solo veían a los sanadores entrar y salir de la sala donde estaba el ojiverde con varias botellas con pociones, aparatos mágicos y otras cosas que nadie sabía para que eran. Ron, Luna y Ginny habían estado tratando de calmar a Hermione, pero eso solo paso hasta 2 horas después de su llegada al hospital y después de tanto llorar se quedó dormida en el hombro de Ginny.

Remus, Tonks y los Weasley's se habían quedado mientras que los demás miembros de la Orden estaban en el Ministerio arreglando las sentencias de los Mortífagos atrapados.

Después de tanto esperar los sanadores comenzaron a salir de cuarto visiblemente cansados. Ron despertó a Hermione y está a ver a los sanadores se levantó de su asiento al igual que los otros.

-¿Son ustedes familiares del Sr. Harry Potter? – preguntó el sanador

-Soy su prometida – dijo Hermione de inmediato, todos pusieron cara de sorpresa ente la noticia, excepto Ron, Luna y Ginny, el sanador lo dudo un poco pero al ver el anillo en el dedo de Hermione lo comprobó.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –

-Hermione Granger-

Después de anotar quien sabe que tantas cosas en unas hojas que llevaba en mano el sanador los miró.

-Bueno, verán el Sr. Potter se encuentra en un estado muy grave, tenía varios huesos rotos, incluyendo 3 costillas, además que el hechizo que recibió por parte del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no fue uno cualquiera, sino un hechizo de magia negra del cual no conocemos su procedencia, logramos detener el sangrado y cerrar la herida, pero por una razón desconocida él aún tiene hemorragias internas que si no se detienen podrían tener graves consecuencias.

-¿Qué tipo de consecuencias? – preguntó Molly

El sanador miró atentamente a cada uno de los presente y tomó aire.

-Si no logramos encontrar el contra-hechizo de tal maldición, las hemorragias jamás se detendrán y el Sr. Potter entraría en coma o morirá.

-¡Qué! – exclamó Hermione sin aire - ¡Esto no es posible!, ¡por favor tiene que encontrar ese contra-hechizo, Harry no puede morir, no puede! – gritó desesperada

-Tranquila Srita. Granger haremos lo posible

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –

-Claro, pero solo por unos minutos, no es conveniente que reciba tantas visitas

-Gracias –

El sanador, después de despedirse de los demás, llevó a Hermione hacia la habitación de Harry y le abrió la puerta para que entrara y después la dejó sola.

La castaña caminó hacia la camilla donde estaba Harry y se sentó en un costado de la cama. Acarició su rostro con sus manos delineando cada parte de su rostro con sus dedos, acarició sus labios y los besó. Frío. Todo él estaba frío. No podía creer que esto pasara justo ahora, observó su pecho desnudo cubierto con varias vendas seguramente cubriendo su herida. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios pálidos y resecos.

Y lloró.

¿Qué haría si los sanadores no encontraban el hechizo?, ¿Qué haría si Harry entraba en coma?, ¿Qué haría si Harry, su Harry muriera?. Él no merecía morir, merecía ser feliz más que nadie en el mundo. Su vida no tendría sentido sin Harry. Sin Harry no habría Hermione y sin Hermione no habría Harry.

-Tienes que recuperarte – le susurró al momento que juntaba sus frentes como tantas veces lo había hecho – no puedes abandonarme, prometiste que saldrías de ésta, por favor, no me dejes sola amor, por favor. Te necesito más que a nada en el mundo, sin ti no soy nadie, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo y prometo que te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo, nos casaremos y tendremos una hermosa casa, con un enorme jardín, y tendremos muchos hijos a los cuales consentiremos y amaremos, pero no puedes morir ahora – soltó un sollozo – Yo no puedo si tú no estás aquí conmigo, no podría vivir sin ti Harry.

-Srta. Granger, debe salir de la habitación – le indicó una sanadora bastante joven.

-Claro – le respondió con voz débil. Observó a Harry de nuevo, y lo besó. – Volveré luego. Te amo Harry. –

Y siguiendo a la sanadora salió de la habitación donde se encontró con los demás. Una vez fuera, los sanadores insistieron en curarlos a ellos también, afortunadamente ninguno había salido herido de gravedad. Y después del chequeo partieron a Grimmauld Place.

OoOoOoO

Tres semanas y Harry no había mejorado mucho, pero ya no estaba como antes, su estado ya no era tan frío, sus labios antes pálidos había tomado un poco de color. Hermione entró al hospital acompañada de Luna y Ginny, no había faltado ningún día desde la batalla. Ron y Neville se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Harry.

-¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó Hermione al llegar junto a ellos

-Nada aún – le respondió Neville – Los sanadores acaban de entrar, de seguro no tardan en salir

-No te preocupes Hermione, de seguro todo saldrá bien y pronto estar planeando la boda – la animó Ron

-Eso espero-

No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando uno de los sanadores salió sin siquiera mirarlos y fue en busca de otro, Hermione y los demás lo observaron esperando por algún tipo de información, pero nada. A los 5 minutos el sanador regresó con otros 2 y entraron a la habitación, de nuevo sin decir nada.

Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, doctores entraban y salían y nadie decía nada, así había sido desde el día que llegaron. De repente, como si lo hubiera predicho, uno de los sanadores salió y se acercó a ellos, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y se paró frente al doctor.

-¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó

-Soy yo – respondió de inmediato la ojimiel - ¿Pasa algo con Harry? – preguntó notablemente preocupada

-No podemos entenderlo aun, pero ha despertado y ha preguntado por usted, no sabemos que pasará después, pero puede pasar a verlo, aun que solo por unos momentos, tenemos que checar cómo reacciona

-De acuerdo – dijo la castaña emocionada, miró a sus amigos y Ginny la abrazó con fuerza

-Saluda a Harry de nuestra parte – le dijo la pelirroja

-Claro

Y sin más siguió al sanador. Después de dar las gracias Hermione se encaminó a la cama Harry la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no lo soportó más y lo besó, por fin había despertado, por fin parecía que todo iba volver a la normalidad. Cuando se separó acarició su rostro y lo besó de nuevo.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó acariciando sus cabellos

-Feliz ahora que te veo – le dijo sonriente levantó su brazo con dificultad y acarició la mejilla de la castaña – Aun que me siento algo cansado

-Es normal, has pasado por mucho estas últimas semanas

-Lo sé, me acaban de informar lo que me pasa y también que no te has ido de aquí – le reprochó, Hermione se sonrojó – Gracias por no abandonarme

-Jamás haría tal cosa, te amo y estoy aquí en las buenas y en las malas – le contestó y lo besó de nuevo, al separarse Harry hizo una mueca de dolor que la hizo preocuparse - ¿Estás bien?

-Si si, no te preocupes – dijo restándole importancia - ¿Qué paso después de me encontraras? – preguntó para cambiar el tema

-Te desmayaste y Ron y yo te trajimos aquí por un traslador, los doctores dijeron que harían todo lo posible por encontrar el contra-hechizo, yo misma he estado investigando, pero aún no he encontrado nada – dijo un poco decepcionada – pero lo encontraré ya lo verás, en Hogwarts, los de la Orden con ayuda de varios aurores lograron atrapar a la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort, tanto Mortífagos como creaturas mágicas, las sentencias ya fueron aplicadas; les dieron cadena perpetua a algunos y a otros los sometieron al beso de dementor, todo dependía de los delitos cometidos, Lucius Malfoy fue sometido al beso al igual que Bellatrix y otros Mortífagos importantes, no quisieron tener más problemas con ellos.

-Se lo merecen – respondió Harry satisfecho por primera vez de las medidas que había tomado el ministerio - ¿Y Ron y los demás?

-Todos están perfectamente – le respondió sonriendo – Te envían saludos

-Me alegro que estén bien - un nuevo dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo y esta vez no pudo reprimir un gemido

-¿Harry seguro que estas bien? – su preocupación aumentó

-S-sí – respondió entrecortadamente

-No me mientas – le reprochó la castaña acariciando su rostro tratando de apaciguar su dolor – Llamaré a un sanador – dijo con la intensión de irse, más Harry la tomó de la mano impidiendo que se levantara

-No, no t-te va-vayas – le rogó – Q-quiero pasar m-mis últimos mo-momentos contigo, n-no con un sanador

-¿Últimos momentos?, ¿Pero que estás diciendo?, hablas como si te estuvieras…

-Despidiendo – completó él

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró de un modo impresionante, ¿Cómo Harry podía estar diciéndole eso?

-Harry…

-Amor, sabes que no resistiré mucho tiempo, los sanadores me lo dijeron, les rogué para que te dejaran entrar, no quiero morir sin antes verte, tenía que hablar contigo antes, tenía que pedirte perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa, sé que te dije que saldría de ésta, pero no podrá ser así…

-Harry, por favor no sigas… - le pidió aguantando las lágrimas

-Tengo que hacerlo, amor – le dijo tomando sus manos – Tengo que decirte que lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue conocerte y enamorarme de ti y que tú también te hayas enamorado de mí, sé que no fui perfecto en algunas cosas, pero así soy yo, y así se aceptaste, y te lo agradezco, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, por hacerme reír cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar, por regañarme cuando no hacía mis deberes, por amarme tanto, pero sobretodo te agradezco que me hayas visto a mí, a Harry y no a Harry Potter

Harry paró su monologo por un momento, el dolor se apoderaba de él y con mayor intensidad, mientras Hermione lo observaba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

-Hermione, pro-prométeme que buscarás a alguien que te ame, alguien que te dé la familia que siempre deseamos tener tu y yo, prométeme que serás feliz y que me recordarás, pase lo que pase

-N-no no sé si pueda - le dijo soltando un sollozo

-Sé que podrás Herms…

-No, yo me niego a estar con otro hombre que no seas tú, por favor ya no sigas despidiéndote, tú vas a salir de esta y cuando salgas de aquí comenzaremos a planear nuestra boda y seremos muy felices JUNTOS, ya lo verás, no te des por vencido ahora, te necesito Harry, no puedes dejarme aquí sola, yo no podría vivir sin ti

-No sabes cuánto siento no poder cumplir mi promesa – le respondió Harry también llorando, le dolía más que nada separarse de ella y dejarla ir. – Di-dile a Ron, que lo quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve y dile que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo con Luna y que le doy las gracias por todo lo que él y su familia hicieron por mí, dile que te cuide y te proteja, como yo ya no podré hacerlo. Dile a Neville y a Ginny que también les deseo lo mejor y que siempre me recuerden

De nuevo el dolor lo hizo quejarse y Hermione lo abrazó con cuidado empapando su pecho desnudo con sus lágrimas

-No te vayas, no me dejes – lo miró al tiempo que acariciaba su cara – Te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Hermione, más que a mi vida y perdóname.

Hermione no aguantó más y lo besó, se negaba a dejarlo ir, no podía estar sucediendo esto justo ahora que por fin había despertado, ellos iban a casarse, tenían todo un futuro por delante, un futuro juntos, no era justo, no podrían arrebatarle a Harry de su vida así sin más.

Se apartó solo unos centímetros de él y se miraron. Podían ver en los ojos del otro todo ese amor que se tenían

-Te amo Hermione, recuérdalo siempre.

Los aparatos que estaban conectados a Harry comenzaron a sonar descontroladamente, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse, y observó a Harry quien comenzaba a respirar con menos fuerza, su rostro estaba más que blanco y su piel era fría, estaba muriendo. Y ahí fue cuando reaccionó, se paró de la cama y lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Harry! – lo llamó. Nada. - ¡Dios mío! – exclamó llorando - ¡HARRY!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a 3 sanadores, que se alarmaron al ver los aparatos conectados al ojiverde y el estado en que se encontraba Hermione. Corrieron inmediatamente y comenzaron a realizar una serie de cosas de las que Hermione no se percató, su atención estaba en Harry, si este era un sueño deseaba que la despertaran ¡YA!. Esto no podía ser posible.

-Srita. Granger tiene que salir de aquí – le dijo un sanador

-No, no me moveré de aquí – respondió llorando, y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los doctores se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Harry llorando amargamente y llamándolo a gritos, los sanadores se observaron asombrados entre sí sin saber que hacer

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry despierta por favor!, ¡No me dejes sola!, ¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! – le gritó sin poder contener los sollozos que salían de su garganta, sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho un vacío tan grande que dolía. - ¡Harry! ¡No te mueras por favor, no te vayas!

Un sanador la tomó de los brazos apartándola del cuerpo de Harry mientras ella intentaba soltarse inútilmente de él. El sonido limpio del aparato que indicaba el pulso de Harry indicó lo que más temía Harry, su Harry había muerto. Y se negó a creerlo, los doctores se miraron entre sí y soltando un suspiro uno de ellos cubrió el rostro de Harry con una sábana y desconectó todos los aparatos,

El mundo se le vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, era real, todo esto era real.

-Lo siento mucho Srita. Granger – le dijo el médico que la sostenía aún entre sus brazos, ella había dejado de moverse desde el momento en que el aparato emitía un mismo sonido, el sonido que indica que alguien no tiene pulso.

Hermione observó el cuerpo cubierto de Harry y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

OoOoOoO

Fuera de la habitación, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny escuchaban atentos los gritos de Hermione dentro de la habitación, los cuatro rezaban interiormente que sus temores no se hicieran realidad. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un sanado salía con Hermione en brazos aparentemente inconsciente en nudo en la garganta de los cuatro creció.

Ginny y Luna se abrazaron a su respectiva pareja y esperaron. Los 2 sanadores que faltaban salieron de la habitación, intercambiaron unas palabras y uno se fue hacia donde se había dirigido el sanador que llevaba a Hermione en brazos y uno de ellos se acercó a ellos.

-¿Son familiares de Sr. Potter? – preguntó, los cuatro asintieron incapaces de pronunciar palabra - Es mi deber informarles que el Sr. Potter acaba de morir hace unos instantes, no hemos podido hacer mucho, cuando entramos estaba ya en sus últimos momentos, por otro lado la Srita. Granger se ha desmayado y ahora la hay llevado a una habitación para que pueda descansar. En unos momentos les daremos información sobre el estado de la Srita. Con permiso y lo siento – dicho esto el sanador se marcho dejando a los cuatro chicos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

-No lo puedo creer – exclamó Ginny llorando en el hombro de Neville

-Pobre Hermione, no puedo imaginar siquiera el dolor que debe de sentir – dijo Luna preocupada por su amiga

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a la Orden – dijo Neville cuando salió de su estado de Shock

-Tienes razón – dijo la rubia y volteó a ver a su novio quien tenía un rostro irreconocible, como si no expresara sentimiento alguno y las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cuello – Ronald, ¿estás bien?

Ron pareció reaccionar al llamado de su novia y la miró.

-Yo… - se aclaró la garganta y se separó de Luna – Necesito estar solo, Ginny avisa a mamá y papá – y dicho esto se perdió por los pasillos

OoOoOoO

Corrió y corrió hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, se recargó en la pared blanca y se dejó caer, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo y dio un golpe al suelo. Harry, su mejor amigo estaba muerto, no podía siquiera creerlo. Su amigo no merecía haber tenido ese final, él merecía haber vivido feliz al lado de Hermione, lloró por Harry y por Hermione, lloró por la vida que el destino les había arrebatado, ¡ellos iban a casarse por Merlín!

-Te prometo Harry, que cuidaré de Hermione, pase lo que pase.

OoOoOoO

Hermione despertó en una habitación que no lograba reconocer, con el paso de los segundos logró acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estoy? La habitación se parece a la de Harry… Harry, por Dios, ¿Esto no es una pesadilla? Harry, Harry, Harry…"

No, eso no era una pesadilla, observó a su alrededor y vio a Ron dormido en uno de los sillones, y sin poder evitarlo un nudo creció en su garganta, un nudo que se convirtió en amargas lágrimas por la muerte del amor de su vida, por la muerte de su mejor amigo, por la muerte de Harry.

Su amargo llanto despertó a Ron, quien al ver que su amiga había despertado corrió hacia ella.

-Hermione - dijo Ron conteniendo las lágrimas por ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Ron! Harry… - dijo la castaña abrazándose a él

-Lo sé, Hermione, lo siento mucho pequeña, en verdad lo siento – dijo soltando las primeras lágrimas

-¿Ron que voy a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué voy a hacer si Harry?, Ron yo no quiero seguir si él no está conmigo, mi vida no tiene sentido sin él, yo no puedo Ron, no puedo – le dijo llorando amargamente y con un sentimiento que impresionó hasta al mismo Ron

-Tienes que poder Hermione, por él, sé que será difícil para ti, y para cada uno de nosotros acostumbrarnos a que ya no lo veremos, pero sé que él siempre estará con nosotros. Él ahora está con sus padres, con Surius y Dumbledore. Y sé que está feliz de estar con ellos, aun que se que no estará feliz si te ve así, tienes que salir adelante

Hermione y Ron lloraron la muerte de Harry hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida de nuevo.

OoOoOoO

El funeral de Harry fue en grande, todo el mundo mágico estaba ahí llorando la pérdida del gran héroe que había sido para ellos Harry Potter. _"Un héroe, solo eso fuiste para ellos Harry, pero para mí fuiste más que eso, fuiste todo para mi, ¡Dios, como te extraño!". _Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos, aún no concebía la vida sin él.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad, se secó las lágrimas y abrió, era Ginny.

-Herms ya es hora, iremos a Godric Hallows, ¿estás lista? – preguntó

-Sí, ya casi – se colocó frente al espejo de nuevo y se colocó unos pendientes, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y tomó su bolso. – Listo.

Si el funeral fue duro, el entierro fue peor. Hermione miraba como el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Harry era enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra junto a las tumbas de sus padres y la de Sirius. Lloraba en silencio y sintió que Ron tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente y le sonrió de lado, también era muy duro para él.

Miró como Remus y Tonks estaban abrazados a unos cuantos pasos de ella, Remus se había destrozado con la noticia, Harry había sido como un hijo para él, los Weasley's por otro lado no estaban en mejor estado, Molly había estado incontrolable los últimos días y lloraba amargamente en el hombro Arthur. Los profesores también estaban ahí, incluso Snape y también había ciertos alumnos, solo los más apegados, la mayoría Gryffindor's.

Hermione no se contuvo más y lloró. "_¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto Harry, porqué?". _Y no pudo evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos.

***FlashBack***

"_-Tengo que hacer esto solo – le respondió con decisión_

_-Solo – repitió, sintiendo frustración - ¿Qué crees que es esto?, ¿A que quieres jugar Harry?_

_-¿Jugar? – le preguntó comenzando a alzar la voz – ¡No estoy jugando a nada!_

_-¡Entonces que! – gritó - ¡¿Qué es?_

_- No me…_

_- ¡¿No qué?_

_-¡No me siento fuerte!_

_-¿Fuerte? – gritó incrédula - ¡¿Y no dejarme ir te va a hacer fuerte?_

_-¡Por Merlín, no Hermione!_

_-¿Entonces qué es?_

_-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! – gritó tomándola por los hombros – No resistiría, el solo pensarlo hace que me llene de desesperación y… - Harry cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la de ella. Cuando recuperó la calma abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo -Herms, si vienes estaré más concentrado en cuidar de ti que en terminar con Voldemort – se separó un poco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos– No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, eres mi vida y no quiero que nada te pase. No soy tan fuerte - confesó_

_Todo el enojo y frustración que Hermione sentía se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos y sin poder evitarlo más lo besó."_

***Fin del FlashBack***

No pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre con su manía de defenderla de todo y de todos. Y aun que a veces discutían, siempre habían encontrado la manera de resolverlo. Y de qué manera, extrañaría sus besos, su caricias, su manera especial de hacerla sentir amada.

***FlashBack***

"_-¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó nervioso y a la vez emocionado_

_Hermione no podía articular palabra de la emoción, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y solo asintió con la cabeza varias veces y en Harry se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡SÍ! – gritó Hermione y se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, Harry correspondió de inmediato, ambos no cambian en felicidad, ¡estaban comprometidos!. Cuando se separaron Harry tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el anular izquierdo de Hermione"_

***Fin del FlashBack***

Un nudo enorme se formo en su garganta, ya no quería llorar, no quería. Sin evitarlo miró el anillo en su mano izquierda, cuantos hermosos recuerdos de aquella noche, la cena, la charla, cuando le pidió matrimonio, se veía tan tierno y adorable frente a ella completamente nervioso, nunca podría olvidar su mirada, recordó cuando se entregó a él, de nuevo, sus caricias y besos, se estremecía de solo pensar en ellas, de recordarlas.

Admiró su sortija de nuevo, y se juró a si misma jamás moverla de ahí, ese era y sería su ligar por siempre, porque en sus planes no estaba otro hombre, no se veía con nadie más, solo con él, solo con Harry. Sonrió con nostalgia al imaginarse a ella misma dentro de unos años, ella en la cocina preparando la cena mientras observaba por la ventana a Harry y a sus hijos jugar, se imaginaba a ella misma besándolo cuando llegara del trabajo, se imaginaba amándolo todas las noches sin cansancio, si, definitivamente hubiera sido muy feliz. Y es que con Harry a su lado todo hubiera sido perfecto. _"Pero él hubiera no existe Hermione"._

***FlashBack***

"_Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, y después lo besó._

_-Cuídate mucho – le dijo con angustia en su voz,_

_-Tú también – le respondió de igual manera – Y recuerda tu promesa_

_-La recuerdo, pero tú no olvides la tuya – sin evitarlo lo abrazó de nuevo_

_-Volveré lo prometo, además, ¿cómo piensas casarte sin el novio? – Hermione rió_

_-Te amo_

_-También te amo –"_

***Fin del FlashBack***

"_Promesas, promesas. Todas cumplidas, excepto esta última_, pero no te reprocho nada amor, se que tu no querías esto, pero el destino fue cruel contigo de nuevo"

Los presentes se iban alejando del lugar, muchos de ellos dándole el pésame, gente que no conocía, sus padres la abrazaron, ellos conocían su dolor y la estaban apoyando en todo y ella lo agradecía enormemente.

-Hija, es hora de irnos a casa – le dijo su padre. Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Enseguida voy – respondió, abrazó a su madre y se encaminó hacia la tumba de Harry. Se hincó frente a ella y dio un largo suspiro mirando al cielo.

***HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS**

"**TU DESPEDIDA SERÁ DOLOROSA, LA VIDA SIN TI SERÁ DIFÍCIL, PERO EN NUESTRA MENTE QUEDARÁN GUARDADOS AQUELLOS HERMOSOS MOMENTOS QUE JUNTOS PASAMOS, TE RECORDAREMOS CON ALEGRÍA, AMOR Y UNA ENORME SONRISA"**

**31 DE JULIO DE 1980 - 8 DE MAYO DE 1997***

Era doloroso leer aquella inscripción y más lo era porque ella misma la había escrito, pero había faltado un detalle. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la lápida. Debajo de las fechas había agregado:

***"HARRY: ****1 UNIVERSO, 9 PLANETAS, 204 PAISES, 5 CONTINENTES, 809 ISLAS, 7 MARES...Y TUVE EL PRIVILEGIO DE CONOCERTE****, DE AMARTE Y DE QUE TU TAMBIÉN ME AMARAS. TU MEMORIA SIEMPRE ESTARÁ CONMIGO, ERES LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA. GRACIAS POR TODO. TE AMO, SIEMPRE TUYA; HERMIONE."***

Una lagrima cayo se su ojo derecho y se perdió en su cuello.

-Te amo Harry, nunca te olvidaré. – con su varita invocó un ramo de flores y las puso al pie de la lápida, se levantó y se fue con sus padres.

OoOoOoO

Los pasaron fueron duros para todos, la Madriguera ya no era tan divertida como antes, Luna había ido con ellos, el ánimo de Ron estaba por los suelos y nadie sabía cómo animarlo, por otro lado Hermione había decidido alejarse unos días del mundo mágico, sus padres se miraban preocupados constantemente, ella no salía de su habitación, solo para comer e ir al baño, pero fuera de eso nada, ya no era la de antes, su mirada siempre parecía perdida en algún lugar del tiempo y del espacio y estaba más pálida, por las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y en la media noche despertaba dando gritos y patadas como si estuvieran torturándola con un _Crucio. _Sus padres habían decidido que ella volviera con sus amigos pensando que eso la animaría un poco. Y a si sucedió, Hermione volvió a los 4 días del entierro a la Madriguera. Pero su ánimo no mejoró mucho.

Una noche, Hermione no podía dormir, los recuerdos de aquel día en el hospital la atormentaban, la despedida de Harry, los aparatos indicando que había muerto, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

_Caminaba por un pasillo blanco, no reconocía tal lugar. A lo lejos notó como una figura caminaba hacia ella, y al reconocerla las lágrimas comenzaron a luchas por salir de sus ojos. ERA HARRY, SU HARRY. Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y se tiró sobre él abrazándolo al tiempo que lo besaba con amor y pasión recibiendo la misma respuesta._

_-Harry – hablo ella una vez que se separaron – No sabes cuánto te extraño_

_-Yo también te extraño, y mucho – respondió él acariciando su rostro _

_-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?_

_-Digamos que me han dado una oportunidad para hablar contigo – le respondió sonriendo – Odio ver la forma en cómo actúas, odio verte sufrir amor, me han permitido venir a hablar contigo solo una vez, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame con atención. ¿Lo harás? _

_Hermione asintió._

_-Quiero que sepas que aun que me muero por estar contigo, no puedo hacerlo, pero tienes que salir adelante, por ti, por tus padres, ellos sufren al verte así, por los chicos, por mí, no quiero verte así. Yo estoy bien, estoy con mis padres, que por cierto son geniales, y con Sirius y Dumbledore. Así que no te preocupes por mí. _

_Se miraron por unos minutos sonriendo y volvieron a besarse, esta vez suavemente, disfrutando de ese momento. _

_-Tengo que irme – dijo Harry de pronto – Te amo, no lo olvides. Cuídate._

_-Yo también te amo – lo besó de nuevo_

_-Recuerda que aun que no esté físicamente contigo, lo estoy en tu corazón. – dijo juntando sus frente – Oh! Casi lo olvido – dijo sonriendo – Recibirás una muy bonita sorpresa dentro de poco _

_Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, la besó de nuevo y desapareció._

Con el paso de las semanas y con la alegría de haber visto a Harry de nuevo, Hermione había comenzado a comer un poco más, pero parecía que su cuerpo rechazaba todo alimento, pues al terminar de ingerirlo lo vomitaba. Eso sin contar que su periodo se había retrasado 5 días y ella era muy exacta.

Ella alarmada pidió ayuna a Ginny y Luna, y ahí se encontraba sentada en su cama de la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Luna esperando el resultado. Miró su reloj, ya había pasado el tiempo requerido, como primera opción optaron por el método muggle, cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando los volvió a abrir una dicha la invadió. Positivo. La prueba daba positivo.

-¡Ginny!¡Luna! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Las nombradas entraron como rayo a la habitación, y al mirar a Hermione sonriente ellas no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo.

Por las dudas decidieron hacer la prueba mágica, esperaron unos segundos y ahí estaba de nuevo. Positivo. ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

-Esta era la sorpresa de la que Harry me habló – dijo en un susurro

-¿Sorpresa? – preguntó Luna quien la había escuchado

-¿De que hablas?

-Soñé con Harry hace poco – les dijo sonriente – Él me dijo que recibiría una bonita sorpresa dentro de poco.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Ginny abrazando a la castaña

-Hay que anunciar esta noticia. – dijo Luna y las tres bajaron a contar el gran acontecimiento.

Parecía que todo iría mejor a partir de eso. Hermione estaba más viva que antes, ahora su mirada era radiante, y aun que Harry no estaba con ella físicamente lo sentía, dentro de ella.

**Fin**!.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Realmente espero que hayan llegado hasta acá =D y que se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Estoy trabajando en el **Epílogo**, será algo corto, pero la idea surgió y ponerlo en este aquí mismo me parecía demasiado puesto que el capitulo es largo.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer!

**Jitomatazos? Felicitaciones?** xD lo que ustedes quieran, pueden agregarlo en un **Review!. **Cuidense! Un beso!

Carolina =)


	3. Epílogo

**Hola, ya estoy de vuelta! Siento haber tardado un poco, pero la inspiración me abandono por unos días después de publicar el One!, por cierto Muchas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron!**

**Muchas gracias a: Adrianne Granger, Acuario17, sari. dom ,MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN y Doris, por sus comentarios y por agregar a Favoritos! De verdad GRACIAS! :D **

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leyeron este fic! GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO! **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

**- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)**

**Recuerden que a los niños pequeños se les dificulta pronunciar la letra "R"**

**La historia toma en cuenta hasta el 6to libro. **

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**...**

**Sin tí**

**[H&HR]**

**Two-Shot**

**By: MissPotterGranger**

**Epílogo**

Ron se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, estar ahí le traía inolvidables recuerdos, recuerdos que habían vivido con Harry, su mejor amigo. Hacía días que Hermione había regresado a la Madriguera, la pobre estaba inconsolable, y como no, si había perdido al amor de su vida. Sus padres y hermanos por otro lado habían tratado de animarlo desde…desde ese día. Hacía semanas que no había jugado Ajedrez Mágico, ni Snap Explosivo, ni siquiera un partido de Quidditch, simplemente todos esos juegos le recordaban a su mejor amigo. Luna constantemente trataba de subirle un poco el ánimo, pero no le era suficiente.

Tomó el álbum de fotos de Harry y pasó lentamente por sus páginas, había varias fotos de él con sus padres, y sonrió, de seguro ahora estaba feliz al lado de ellos, con forme avanzaban las páginas podía verse a sí mismo al lado de Harry y Hermione. ¿Cuánto no habían vivido juntos?. Siguió observando las fotos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus pecosas mejillas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Hermione quien traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, a que no sabes que…! – pero calló al notar sus lágrimas – Ron, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada

-Si, si, estoy bien – dijo secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente y guardó el álbum en un cajón y la miró, su semblante era de total preocupación

-Ron… - le habló acercándose a él – Sabes que no te tienes que hacer el fuerte conmigo

El pelirrojo simplemente la miró y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga dejando salir sus amargas lágrimas que en cuestión de segundos contagiaron a su amiga haciéndola llorar también.

-¡Lo extraño tanto Hermione!, aún no puedo aceptarlo, él no merecía esto – le confesó llorando amargamente

-Yo también lo extraño Ron, demasiado, cada día me levanto y pienso que acabo de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero solo despierto para encontrarme con la verdad, con la verdad de que ya no estará con nosotros – le respondió con voz quebradiza, ella no era la indicada para tranquilizar al pelirrojo, no cuando ella misma estaba deshecha por dentro. Solo podía abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar con él.

Con el paso de los minutos ambos lograron calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar de nuevo, Ron la miró y besó su frente.

-Lo siento – dijo mirándola – Debe ser más difícil para ti

-No tienes que disculparte Ron – le respondió acariciando sus cabellos, despeinándolos un poco.

Ron le sonrió y el silencio cayó sobre ellos, hasta que Hermione recordó las palabras de Harry, y decidió que era un buen momento para decírselas a Ron

-Sabes…antes de que Harry… tu sabes – aún no se sentía capaz de pronunciar la palabra muerte y el nombre de Harry en la misma oración – Harry me dijo que te dijera una cosa – Ron la miró con interés – Él quería que supieras que te quiso como el hermano que nunca tuvo, me dijo que te diera las gracias por lo que tú y tu familia habían hecho por él todo este tiempo, dijo que te deseaba la mayor felicidad al lado de Luna, dijo que me cuidaras y me protegieras, como él ya no podría hacerlo y que siempre lo recordaras. Ron, sé que aunque Harry nunca lo dijo, él te amaba, te amaba como un hermano, como su mejor amigo, como su compañero, junto a ti pasó los mejores veranos de su vida, tú y tu familia le enseñaron lo que significaba el cariño y el saber que siempre hay alguien para ti, sé que, esté donde esté, él estará orgulloso de lo que lograrás y que siempre estará con nosotros, no en cuerpo, pero si en espíritu. Ahora lo sé.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de sí misma, no creía tener el valor de decir esas cosas, pero esperaba que eso levantara un poco el ánimo de Ron.

El pelirrojo parecía estar pensando las palabras que su amiga le había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que valía más recordar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa y se juró a si mismo cuidar y proteger a Hermione, cumpliría su promesa costara lo que costara. Miró a Hermione que a su vez lo observaba también y le sonrió.

-Gracias Hermione – le agradeció para después abrazarla – Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar y te prometo que cumpliré con la petición de Harry, cuidaré de ti y te protegeré. A partir de hoy estar bajo el cuidado de Ronald Billius Weasley – bromeó haciendo reía a Hermione

-Supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad?

-No, no la tienes – le respondió – Tendrás que soportarme Granger

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, hasta que Ron recordó algo…

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué querías contarme cuando entraste? – le preguntó con la curiosidad al cien. Hermione sonrió como Ron no la había visto hacerlo desde aquel día.

-Ron – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – Hoy descubrí algo maravilloso, algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre, hoy descubrí mi razón de vivir

-¿Y esa razón es…? – preguntó aún sin comprender

-Voy a ser madre – dijo sonriéndole al momento que posaba sus manos en su aún plano vientre

-¡Qué-qué? – preguntó Ron completamente sorprendido poniéndose de pie -¿Pe-pero cómo?

-El cómo es bastante obvio, ¿no crees? – le dijo levantándose ella también – Hace unos días me había estado sintiendo mal, tenía mis sospechas, además de que Harry me lo dijo en un sueño, me dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa, aun que no sabía a lo que se refería y hoy lo confirme. Estoy embarazada. Harry y yo tendremos un bebé.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Ron para después abrazarla - ¡Estoy muy feliz por ambos!, ¿Sabes? – dijo una vez que la soltó – Esto explica muchas cosas

-¿Cosas?, ¿Qué cosas?

-Como las veces en que Harry llegaba muy entrada la noche a dormir o las veces en que no llegada a dormir… ahora entiendo todo ustedes…no quiero ni imaginarlo es demasiado para mi mente

Hermione soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que Ron acababa de decir, Harry siempre trataba de ser sigiloso cuando volvía a la sala común, suerte que ella tenía su propia habitación en Hogwarts.

Sonrió con nostalgia ante tal momento, había imaginado que contaría la noticia en un ambiente diferente, tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando ella y Harry ya se hubieran casado, Harry llegaría a la que fuera su casa y ella se encontraría haciendo la cena y después de eso, le contaría que serían padres, imaginaba miles de reacciones como desmayos, un llanto de alegría, un beso mientras la abraza y la giraba por los aires, pero ahora eran solo ilusiones del pasado, ya no sería así.

Ron notó el cambio de humor de su amiga y le sonrió.

-Harry estaría muy feliz en este momento, sé que lo está – le dijo para reconfortarla – Piensa que ese bebé que esperas es un pedazo de Harry, ahora no estarás sola, aun que nunca lo has estado. Sé que esté donde esté, Harry está sonriendo.

-Gracias Ron – le dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas y después lo abrazó.

OoOoOoO

La noticia de que Hermione estaba embarazada solo la supieron ciertas personas, entre ellas sus padres, los Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall. Sus padres le había planteado la idea de no volver a Hogwarts alegando que sería peligroso, pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente, además estaban a escasas semanas de concluir el año, Mcgonagall había dicho que estaría en excelentes manos y ello ayudo a que sus padres accedieran a volver.

La castaña se encontraba más alegre desde ese día en que se enteró que iba a ser madre, aun que aun se notaba cierta nostalgia en su mirada. Madame Pomfrey le realizó una revisión en cuanto volvieron al colegio, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo no le había ocurrido nada al pequeño después de las muchas maldiciones, caídas y golpes que Hermione había recibido durante la batalla, agregándole la mala alimentación y la falta de sueño debido a la depresión en la que había caído después. Pero para Hermione no eran necesarias las explicaciones su bebé estaba sano y salvo, era su pequeño milagro. La enfermera le dijo que tenía 6 semanas de gestación.

Ron se había recuperado un poco y ahora actuaba como el de antes, aun que tenía sus momentos de tristeza, en los que Luna le ayudaba a subirle el ánimo. Ginny y Neville habían afianzado más su relación, ahora se les veía más unidos que antes.

La vida en Hogwarts esas últimas semanas se volvió un martirio para ellos, sin Harry nada parecía tener el sentido de siempre, y después de mucho esfuerzo Hermione, Ron y Neville lograron graduarse. Ron y Neville ingresaron a la Academia de Aurores y Hermione, quien ya tenía 2 meses y medio de embarazo había decidido por Medimagia, pero entraría al año siguiente ya que su hijo hubiera crecido un poco.

OoOoOoO

6 meses después…

La fecha del parto se había adelantado 2 semanas a lo planeado, ahora Hermione estaba dentro de una habitación de San Mungo donde los doctores se preparaban. La castaña hacía lo que podía para contener el dolor de las contracciones que era ahora cada vez mas seguidas, su madre, la Señora Weasley, Luna y Ginny estaban acompañándola mientras su padre, Neville, Remus, Tonks y los Weasley's estaban en la sala de espera.

-Tranquila hija, respira profundo – le decía su madre cuando una contracción la atacó

-Ya pasó – contestó Hermione cerrando los ojos y respirando como su madre le había indicado. _"Como desearía que estuvieras aquí Harry" _

Luna y Ginny le sonrieron mientras su madre y la Sra. Weasley arreglaban ciertas cosas con un sanador y una enfermera

-Tranquila amiga, piensa que dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebé en brazos – dijo Ginny

-¿Lista Srita. Granger? – le habló el sanador

-Si – alcanzó a contestar

-Bien, cuando sienta la próxima contracción puje con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo? – Hermione asintió

Minutos después Hermione empezó a pujar como los sanadores le habían indicado y después de casi media hora un llanto se escuchó en la habitación, Hermione se dejó caer completamente exhausta y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un niño – dijo el sanador quien después se lo pasó a la enfermera para que lo pesaran y midieran. Hermione empezó a llorar de felicidad en cuanto la enfermera lo puso en sus brazos, ahí estaba su bebé, el fruto del amor entre ella y Harry, por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos. Pesaba 3.17 kilos y medía 50 centímetros, era tan pequeño y frágil.

-Es hermoso – dijo Hermione acariciando su pequeña carita

-Es idéntico a Harry – comentó Luna – Aun que tiene tu nariz

-¡Felicidades! – dijeron las mujeres Weasley y junto con Luna salieron de la habitación para decirles a los demás

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y miró a su nieto con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que contrastaba con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas

-Esta hermoso hija – le dijo su madre

-Gracias mamá – sonrió

-Estoy segura que Harry estaría tan feliz como tú en estos momentos hija – Hermione le sonrió con nostalgia

-Lo sé mamá

-Iré con tu padre – informó para después salir de la habitación.

Minutos después la prepararon para trasladarla a su habitación a su habitación, una de las enfermeras tomó a su bebe para cambiarlo mientras otra se acercaba a ella con unas hojas en mano

-Disculpe. ¿Cuál será el nombre del pequeño? – preguntó lista para apuntar

-Su nombre será: James Potter Granger – contestó con una sonrisa

-Hermoso nombre – contestó la enfermera y ella junto con la otra enfermera se llevaron por unos minutos a James.

OoOoOoO

Cuando estuvo en su habitación la enfermera le entregó a su bebé envuelto en mantas azules y después de anotar unas cosas se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Hermione suspiro y rompió en llanto de nuevo. Su bebé era hermoso, estaba completamente sano. James comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y la miró con curiosidad.

-Hola bebe, soy mamá – le habló acariciando su rosada mejilla – Eres el bebé más hermoso que he visto, ¿sabes?. Te prometo que te cuidare y amaré por el resto de mi vida, Te amo James – le dijo para después darle un beso en su pequeña frente.

James comenzó a hacer pucheros y está a punto de llorar cuando Hermione le dio de comer por primera vez, se sentía realmente extraño, James tomaba su leche con desesperación haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Creo que alguien tenía mucha hambre – le dijo sonriendo a su hijo

Después de unos minutos sus amigos y sus padres entraron a la habitación encontrando a Hermione durmiendo al pequeño James.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino preferido? – preguntó Ron en cuanto entro

-No grites tan fuerte cariño – le reprendió Molly

-lo siento mamá – contestó y se acercó a la cama - ¡Felicidades a la nueva mamá! – dijo en cuanto vio a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con cuidado

-Gracias Ronald – le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Es un bebé muy lindo – comentó el pelirrojo cuando lo vio - ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-James, como su padre y su abuelo – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Harry estaría muy orgulloso de ti Hermione – le susurró el pelirrojo – Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos lo hubiéramos tenido que llevar con alguna enfermera para que lo revisara después de su desmayo, porque créeme que Harry se hubiera desmayado – comentó haciendo reír a Hermione, sin duda tenía razón

-¿Quieres cargarlo? – le preguntó Hermione después de calmar su risa

-¿Yo? – exclamó sorprendido

-Si tú

-No te ofendas Hermione, pero prefiero esperar un poco antes de hacer eso, no soy muy bueno con los bebes así que…prefiero esperar, no quiero ser el causante de su primera lesión – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo reír a los presentes

Luna y Ginny no necesitaron una invitación pues al momento en que Ron rechazó la oferta ellas lo tomaron en sus brazos. Jane y Jack Granger estaban más que fascinados con su nieto, sin duda su abuelos lo malcriarían demasiado. Remus y Tonks observaban al pequeño con ilusión pues dentro de algunos meses ellos serían padres.

Y después de un día de visitas y felicitaciones todos se retiraron dejando a Hermione y a James solos. Sus padres se quedarían con ella esta noche pero habían salido a cenar.

Días después Hermione y James fueron dados de alta y fueron al departamento de la castaña para iniciar su vida.

OoOoOoO

4 años después…

James caminaba sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de su madre, hoy era un día importante para ambos y quería llagar temprano a donde se dirigirían en unas horas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y como pudo subió a su cama, su madre se encontraba plácidamente dormida, por un momento pensó en desistir de su idea y dejarla dormir, pero el llegar tarde sería imperdonable.

-¡Mami!¡Mami! ¡_Despielta_! – dijo mientras brincaba sobre la cama - ¡Mami!

Hermione despertó tras la insistencia de su hijo y se levantó un poco para después detener sus brincos

-¿Qué pasa James?, Aún es muy temprano cariño – le dijo conociendo la razón del por que la había despertado

-Mami, ya se hizo _talde_, tenemos que ir _vel_ a papi – insistió James

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo Hermione levantándose de su cama – vamos a desayunar

-¡Si desayuno! – gritó James

Hermione sonrió para sí mientras veía a James correr hacia la cocina, su sonrisa de felicidad se tornó nostálgica al recordar el día que era, 31 de julio, cumpleaños número veintiuno de Harry, desde que James había nacido habían acostumbrado ir al cementerio cada 31 de julio. James amaba a su padre y se parecía tanto a él, su cabello negro azabache aun que había algo diferente en James, él lo tenía rizado como ella, sus ojos color verde esmeralda que la hacían recordar las millones de veces que se perdía mirando ese mar color verde y su sonrisa cada vez que hacía una travesura era idéntica, Ron solía decirle a James que era el clon de su padre pero con cabello rizado y le decía "Mini-Harry", apodo que hacía sonreír al pequeño.

-Mami, _clees_ que cuando yo _entle_ a _Hoduarts_…

-Hogwarts, cariño – lo corrigió

-Si eso, cuando _entle_ ahí, ¿_clees_ que sele un buen _buscadol_ así como papá y el abuelo?

-No solo lo creo, James, lo sé – le dijo Hermione – Aun que… ¿no preferirías quedarte en la biblioteca y leer un rato?, hay libros muy interesantes

-Mami _leel_ es muy _abulido_ – dijo como si la sola idea de pasarse una tarde leyendo en la biblioteca le asustara, Hermione miró a james fingiendo estar ofendida

-Leer no es aburrido cielo

-Sí lo es mami, además el tío _Lon_ me estaba enseñando un poco a _volal_ el _otlo_ día y dijo que _ela _muy bueno – comentó

Hermione dejó de hacer el desayuno para voltear a ver a su hijo quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tu tío Ron…¿te enseñó a volar? – preguntó tranquilamente, aunque en realidad no lo estaba

-Si – contestó sencillamente – Y fue muy _diveltido_ y solo me lastimé una vez

-¡Te lastimaste! – dijo alarmada

-Sí, _pelo_ no me pasó nada- respondió james tratando de tranquilizar a su madre

Hermione dio un largo suspiro… tenía que hablar con Ron del asunto

-Mami- dijo James antes de empezar a comer sus panqueques con miel

-¿Si? – preguntó mientras servía 2 vasos de leche

-Cuando volvamos de _visital_ a papá… ¿Podemos _il_ con tío _Lon_ y tía Luna?

-Claro cariño… además tengo que hablar con él de un tema – dijo la castaña preparando mentalmente el interrogatorio que le haría al pelirrojo

-¡Genial _podle_ ver a Anne! – exclamó contentó y comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, quien sonreía abiertamente. Anne era la hija de un año de Ron y Luna y James le tenía mucho cariño.

Después del desayuno, Hermione y James aparecieron en Godric Hallows, cuando llegaron James se echó a correr hacia la tumba de su padre y se arrodilló.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! – exclamó lleno de felicidad – _Espelo_ que te la estés pasando muy bien con mis abuelos allá en el cielo, mami y yo te _extlañamos_ mucho y vinimos a _visitalte _un _lato_ como todos los años, ¿Sabes, hoy le _plegunté_ a mamá si _selía_ un buen _buscadol_ como el abuelo y tú lo _fuielon_, y te _plometo_ que _pondle_ todo mi _esfuelzo_ y _selé_ el _mejol_

-Lo serás cariño – dijo Hermione arrodillándose al lado de su hijo – Y estoy segura de que papá estará orgulloso de ti, es más, te aseguro que ya lo está desde hoy – Hermione hizo aparecer con su varita un adorno de flores y después la coloco sobre la tumba de Harry, después convocó tres rosas rojas y las colocó sobre las tumbas de James, Lily y Sirius.

Hermione y James se quedaron observando la tumba de Harry, y momentos después James se fue a jugar a un lugar cerca de donde estaba la castaña. Hermione suspiró, ir a ese lugar aún era duro para ella, las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar frente a su hijo salieron por fin de sus ojos. Con sus dedos trazó el nombre del amor de su vida y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor – dijo secándose sus lágrimas – Me prometí que no lloraría y mírame ahora – comentó soltando una risita nerviosa – Como desearía que estuvieras con nosotros, James está enorme y se parece tanto a ti, el ansía el momento de entrar a Hogwarts aunque solo tenga 4 años, a mi simplemente me aterra la idea y es que crece tan pronto, hace poco que está aprendiendo a leer y a escribir y ha mejorado bastante, es muy inteligente, como tú adora el Quidditch y la idea de pasarse horas arriba de una escoba, hoy me enteré que Ron le estaba enseñando a volar, ¿puedes creerlo? Tendré que hablar seriamente con Ron, hasta me dijo que leer era aburrido puso a mi hijo en mi contra – dijo sonriendo.

Volteó a mirar a James para ver que paseaba entre las tumbas mirándolas con interés y tratando de leer los nombres, al verse descubierto agitó la mano en señal de saludo y Hermione se la devolvió.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca te di las gracias, he venido aquí desde hace 4 años y no me había percatado, te preguntaras por qué te doy las gracias, la respuesta es sencilla Harry, te doy las gracias por darme los años mas maravillosos de mi vida, esos 7 años que pasé a tu lado, gracias por permitirme haber estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, gracias por amarme tanto y por dejarme amarte, gracias por darme a mi razón de vivir, gracias por darme a James – una última lagrima cayó por su mejilla y sonrió – Te amo Harry, y siempre lo haré – volteó hacia donde James estaba y lo llamó – James es hora de irnos, despídete de papá

James corrió hasta llegar con su madre y se arrodilló al lado de ella.

-Adiós papi – dijo para después depositar un beso en la lapida – te _quielo_ mucho

-Adiós Harry – dijo repitiendo la misma acción de su hijo – Te amo

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, cuando se encontraron en un lugar seguro se aparecieron en un callejón una cuadra antes de la casa de Ron y Luna.

Cuando llegaron Hermione tocó la puerta y no pasó ni un minuto cuando Luna abrió la puerta.

-¿Hermione?

-Hola Luna, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero no me dio tiempo – se disculpo la castaña

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que pensé que estarías en… bueno tu sabes dónde – dijo apartándose un poco para dejarlos pasar

-Lo estaba – respondió Hermione

-¡Hola tía Luna! – saludó James entusiasmado

-¡Hola James! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saldó Luna agachándose para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien tía Luna, ¿está Anne?

-Sí, está con Ron en el jardín

Y sin esperar más James se fue corriendo directamente al jardín trasero de la casa mientras Hermione y Luna se iban a la cocina.

-¡Hola tío _Lon_!

-¡Mini Harry! – exclamó Ron feliz de ver a su ahijado y lo alzó - ¿Qué tal campeón?

-Excelente tío _Lon_, ¿qué hacen? – preguntó James interesado al ver a Anne sentada en su silla de jardín

-Intento que Anne diga "papá", pero parece que no quiere

-Hola Ron – saludó Hermione cuando ella y Luna salieron al jardín

-Hermione, Hola! – dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste, sabía que este día seguía siendo difícil para ella

-Bien – respondió la castaña de igual manera – Sigue siendo un poco duro, pero James y yo lo necesitamos

-Te entiendo

-Tío _Lon_, ¿podemos _volal_ de nuevo? – preguntó James con inocencia

La cara de Ron pasó a ser completamente blanca como la de un fantasma, Hermione lo mitró con una ceja alzada y sonrió a su hijo sin que nadie lo notara, James lo había hecho más fácil

-¿V-volar? – tartamudeó el pelirrojo – Pero si nunca hemos volado

-_Clalo_ que sí, ¿No _recueldas_ el día que…?

-Sabes James… ¿no quieres ayudar a tía Luna a cambiar a Anne? - dijo en un intento de que su ahijado no lo delatara con su amiga, quien ya lo miraba extraño… y eso lo asustaba un poco

-¡Sí! – Luna tomó a Anne en sus brazos, miró a Ron con desaprobación y ella junto con Anne y James entraron a la casa.

Y Ron tragó saliva y miró a Hermione.

-¿Así que le enseñaste a MI hijo a volar, sin MI permiso e intentaste ocultármelo? – preguntó Hermione

-Hay muchos "mi" en esa oración, ¿no crees?

-No

-¡De acuerdo! ¡sí lo hice! – admitió rindiéndose – pero eso no tiene nada de malo

-¡Claro que lo tiene!

-¡James ya está grande!

-¡Solo tiene 4 años!

-Yo aprendí a volar a su edad si no es que antes, además lo lleva en la sangre, Harry era excelente volando, sin mencionar a su abuelo, él ama volar, lo he visto

-El que lo lleve en la sangre no quiere decir que él también lo haga – replicó la castaña – además, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía cómo reaccionarías y al verte ahora sé que no me equivoqué, ¿a que le temes tanto? – le preguntó fijamente, Hermione no tuvo una respuesta y solo bajó la mirada – Hermione, James es excelente volando y es muy inteligente, sabe lo que hace, además, ¿crees que yo haría algo para dañarlo?

-Claro que no – respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo? – Hermione negó- James desea convertirse en buscador como lo fueron su abuelo y su padre, y sé que lo logrará

-Lo sé, él se lo dijo a Harry hoy – Ron la miró sin entender – Cuando fuimos a Godric Hallows, le prometió a Harry que se esforzaría y que sería el mejor y en el desayuno me preguntó si creía que sería un buen buscador, no dudo de su habilidad, dudo de si podré soportar verlo crecer tan pronto, James es todo para mí y no quiero que nada le suceda, tu sabes cómo terminaba Harry después de subir a la escoba

-Si lo sé, creo que debieron de poner una placa que dijera "reservado para Harry Potter" en una de las camas de la enfermería – dijo Ron tratando de animar a su amiga - Es obvio que se lastimara algunas veces, pero todos pasamos por eso.

-Sí, bueno supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver a mi hijo montado en una escoba y no leyendo un libro

-Leer libros no es algo divertido

-James ya me lo dijo, gracias – dijo con sarcasmo

El silencio cayó sobre ambos, Ron intentaba hacer una pregunta pero no sabía si era del todo prudente. Al final decidió que no le importaba mucho y se animó a preguntar

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-¿No has pensado…no has pensado en salir con alguien? – preguntó esperando la reacción de su amiga, ella lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas cuando ya sabes la respuesta?

-Hermione han pasado 4 años, solo tienes 22 años y…

-Ron – lo interrumpió – Yo no quiero tener una relación con nadie, Harry era, es y será siempre el único hombre en mi vida, no insistas

-Pero Hermione – dijo Ron intentando que ella lo escuchara, pero solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y entró a la casa, él la siguió.

James y Anne estaban en la sala, viendo la televisión (un aparato muggle que se había hecho esencial para distraer a Anne) y Luna estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

La tarde pasó muy amena, a las pocas horas llegaron Neville y Ginny, esta última luciendo una enorme panza de 8 meses de embarazo. Y como no lo habían hecho en largo tiempo, recordaron sus más divertidas anécdotas que habían compartido con Harry, James estaba fascinada con todas las aventuras que sus padres y sus tíos habían vivido en sus tiempos de estudiantes y ahora más que nada deseaba entrar a Hogwarts.

Cuando dieron las 8:00 de la noche, Hermione y James se fueron a su casa, James estaba prácticamente dormido cuando Hermione le ponía la pijama.

-Mami, te _quielo_ – le susurró James cuando Hermione lo arropaba. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y besó su frente

-Yo también te quiero y mucho, ahora descansa – le dio otro beso y se levantó de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir la voz de su hijo se lo impidió

-Mami

-¿Si?

-¿Tú _clees_ que papá me _quiela_?

James hizo la pregunta con tanta ternura que las lágrimas bajaron velozmente por las mejillas de Hermione y se acercó de nuevo a la cama de su hijo.

-No solo lo creo pequeño, lo sé - dijo acariciando su mejilla - tu padre te ama y el siempre nos está cuidando y está con nosotros aunque no lo podamos ver.

James le sonrió y se levantó un poco para poder darle un beso y después volvió a acostarse

-Buenas noches mami

-Buenas noches James

Hermione salió de la habitación y se secó las lágrimas, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y se acostó en su cama después de cerrar la ventana. Su vida sin Harry era difícil, pero James le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante y cada vez lo miraba a los ojos sentía que veía a Harry.

Cuando estaba a punto que quedarse dormida, sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla, un caricia similar a las que Harry le regalaba y en un susurro escuchó un _Te amo Hermione,_no tenía que ser un genio ni pensarlo dos veces para saber que Harry estaba con ella en ese momento y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Harry – murmuró.

De nuevo sintió aquella caricia y sonrió. Le costaba vivir con la ausencia del amor de su vida, pero sabía que él estaría con ella y con James siempre.

Su amor era como el viento, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holaa! Espero que hayan llegado hasta acá! En este Epílogo intenté aclarar ciertas cosas, espero haberlo logrado y que les haya gustado =)**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios a lo largo de la historia!**

**Jitomatazos? Felicitaciones?** xD lo que ustedes quieran, pueden agregarlo en un **Review!. **Cuidense! Un beso!

Carolina =)


End file.
